


Saudade

by silenttrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, Memories, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Reminiscing, Sad, does this even count as a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees
Summary: Years pass and people move on. They look to bright futures and the lives they'll have. But as much as they enjoy their lives in the current day, sometimes they look back to the past. They think of places they can never return, in memories that time will someday forget.In other words: Karasuno deals with missing their team, post-time skip.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Largely based off of stuff we did by michael giacchino (from the up soundtrack). Saudade loosely is : a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never be had again.

Ukai and Takeda sat at the table as the kids at Karasuno watched nationals. They hadn’t been in years, but their team was getting better again. It was hard to hope for the team they were given those years ago, but they would lead these kids to be as good as they could be. 

“Do you think we can go to nationals next year, Coach?” A kid asked.  
  


“Maybe. We’ll just have to try harder,” Ukai sighed. 

They knew they could never have the team they used to have. The Karasuno that did all these surprising amazing things was gone.

* * *

The Tanaka couple had just sat down for dinner, both glad to have some peace. Ryunosuke asked Kiyoko about her day at work. “It was good. This kid came by, he reminded me of Hinata,” She smiled, thinking about the times they used to have. 

“I miss that kid. The times we used to have,” Ryu replied. She hummed in response. 

And both thought about the times they had with the team. The 3-on-3 they had in the gym, the banner Kiyoko found for the team, their time at the inter-high preliminaries. The spring high tournament, and their loss after Hinata broke into a fever. 

“Have you called them recently?” Kiyoka asked as she pushed around her food. 

“No, but I should. Have you talked to Yachi?” Kiyoka shook her head. 

“I miss them. All of them.” He said, quiet as she had ever heard him. “Me too, Ryu. Me too.”

* * *

“Yachi. We have a sports team asking for posters. You have experience with that, right?” Her boss asked.

She nodded, “Yes, I made them in high school for my team.”

“Okay, go help Suzuki with it,” He ordered. 

“Yes sir,” She said before getting up to move to Suzuki’s office.  
  


“Who are the posters for?” She asked Suzuki. 

“The Adlers,” He replied. 

She looked down at the beginnings of the new designs, Kageyama as one of the players on the poster. She smiled softly, proud of how far he had come. 

She remembered when she first joined as manager, how he and Hinata fought. She had been so proud to see them grow in their years together. She missed her friends, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama. 

It hadn’t been that long since she had seen them last, but she missed them more and more every day. Not only them, but she had missed their first year, when the team first shone so brightly. 

She remembered how anxious she was with their matches and how much she wanted them to succeed. She remembered the third years and how emotional they were when they made it to nationals. She remembered how they went out, proud of the people their team had become. 

And it was Kiyoko, who had brought her into it all. She was so glad she had agreed to become their manager, even though she feared she would never fill Kiyoko’s shoes. As she thought about the activity log that used to sit on her desk she smiled. 

They had all come so far.

* * *

Daichi drove past Karasuno while on his shift, it was late. The campus was empty, much like it used to be when they had practice late. God, the hours he had spent in that gym. The times he trained and helped the younger students.

He drove over the hill they had run around countless times. He drove past the store that Coach Ukai ran. There, he could still hear the yells of the team, with their coach yelling at them to keep it down. There, he still had his friends together, back at home.

He thought of the years, months, weeks, days, hours that they had spent together. How much work they all put in to become better and to work harder as a team. He was so proud to be able to call them his team. He was so proud to be their captain. 

But now as he drove past Karasuno again to make his round, he remembered they outgrew this country town. He hoped that he had done well in teaching them. He hoped that they would never feel alone. They were still his team in his heart. 

* * *

Suga watched as the kids cleaned the classroom and began to go home. He smiled at them with pride, happy to be teaching them. One boy pulled another as they were leaving. “Come on! Volleyball club starts soon!” The boy yelled. Suga hoped it would become something special to them.

He thought of the days that he was in volleyball and how sometimes it was hard. But at the end of the day, even if he hardly played his final season, he was glad to be able to play with his team. They were his family at the end of the day. They would always be there for him. 

He wanted that for his students. He’d hope they’d grow and become amazing things just like his friends had. Maybe they would love volleyball so much that they would become pros too. He just hoped that volleyball in the end would be worth it to them, as it was to him.

* * *

Asahi was on his way to work when he passed the arena where he played his last volleyball game. He smiled at the thought. He wished they had won, but he was satisfied with how far they had got. He couldn’t have done it without his team. 

He thought about the day they had lost, how it hurt the younger kids especially. He wished they had been able to win after they had graduated, but sometimes things happen in a strange way. Their losses strengthened them, though. He hoped it made them better as people, stronger. 

* * *

It wasn’t hard for Nishinoya to miss home from where he was in Italy. He wanted to go on adventures and have fun, and he was. But that didn’t mean there weren’t days he missed his friends. He kept in contact with Asahi regularly and he thought he might visit home soon. 

There were silly things that reminded him of home. Oranges for Hinata. Milk for Kageyama. Asahi, Tanaka, and the team when he saw volleyballs in sports stores. Sometimes he wished he did volleyball still, but he liked to do wild things. 

Noya loved volleyball and his team more than anything. He hoped they were all doing well with their dreams. He knew that they’d all be good at whatever they chose to do. He hoped that they were happy. 

* * *

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were out together. Time hadn’t completely split them up and they made sure to talk every so often. “Did you hear Hinata’s coming home?” Narita said. “Yeah! I hear he’s planning to try out for the Jackals when he gets here,” Ennoshita replied. 

“Man I miss volleyball,” Kinoshita sighed. “Me too,” Narita agreed. “I’m just glad I could stick with it a little,” Ennoshita said. His favorite patient was a boy who had sprained his ankle while playing volleyball. 

They often talk about the times they had with volleyball. “I hope that I did enough for them as a captain,” He told the boy. “I’m sure you did, doctor,” The boy smiled. And he did do enough. More than enough. He was a strong captain who kept rising up, who gave his team courage.

He taught them all that the past doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if you gave up or lost at some point, you could always keep trying. And they carried that with them as they grew up and started their lives as adults. His team was lucky to have him

* * *

Yamaguchi closed his essay for his class, finally finished with it. He checked the time, seeing that Tsukki would be home from practice soon. He smiled at the background of his computer, seeing his team when he was captain. He had worked so hard to get there.

As he got up to make dinner, he looked at the things on the wall from their years at Karasuno. Tsukki walked up behind him and laughed dryly, “Looking at these old things?” Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. “I miss our friends,” Yamaguchi sighed as he pulled Tsukishima into a hug. 

They stood close to the things on the wall, both quietly eyeing the jerseys that hung there. Tsukishima reached out to touch the 3rd place medals that hung on the wall. “You brought us there,” He said, surprisingly soft for once. Yamaguchi smiled. He had done that for his team.

They thought of the times that they had with their friends, how much they had grown together. How they had taken on the world together to stand on top. He was glad he had put in all that work to become better, to become a worthy captain. 

* * *

Kageyama looked again at the picture that Hinata had posted. He wanted him to come home, he missed the times they had shared together. He scrolled back through his feed, coming across pictures of their time in high school, of their team. 

He smiled to himself at the pictures of the old third years at graduation. He laughed at the pictures of Hinata, Tanaka and Noya doing crazy things with Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita laughing at them as they celebrated their graduation with the team. 

Lastly, he frowned at the picture of Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata, Yachi, and him. He would never have something like that again, no matter how hard he tried. The times he had with Karasuno were something special. They taught him that he was a strong player as he was, but could improve.

He missed them, but was too afraid to tell them. Either way, Hinata was ages away in Brazil and all the older ones had lives as well. He finished getting ready for bed, wishing sadly for his friends to come back to him. The adlers were great, but Karasuno was irreplaceable. 

* * *

Hinata sat in the corner of his room, staring at his lockscreen again. He missed home. He missed the friends he had back home and he missed having a team. He missed the 3 special teams he had at Karasuno in his years of high school. He threw on his jersey for comfort.

It wasn’t the first jersey he had originally when he came to Karasuno, with the #10 jersey that he felt started it all. It wasn’t his second year jersey either, where he had lost nationals again against the Miya twins. No, it was the jersey he wore in his last year with his friends. 

He wondered if, when he got back, the team he would be on would be as special to him as the Karasuno team back in high school. He wondered if the jersey would feel as homely as the one he wore did. He thought about the teammates he might have, the bonds he might share with them. 

And as tears began to fill his eyes, he rubbed at his eyes as he thought of his Karasuno. With the many lessons that he was taught over the years, he felt strong in the sport. But sometimes at the end of the day, it was hard not to be homesick. 

He was glad to be leaving soon. Maybe he’d have a reunion with his old team soon. It’d be nice to have them back. And as he looked to the future, he sighed. Karasuno had been a good time in his life, but they had prepared him for the new team that awaited him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it 💕. This probably won't get much love but! feel free to follow my twitter @muiiichiro if you want.


End file.
